


"I shouldn't"

by ivy__yvi



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivy__yvi/pseuds/ivy__yvi





	"I shouldn't"

“ I See.. Our Lord”

A final breath. And that’s it. Vanessa is dead.

Ethan looked at her pale face. The tears running through his face.

“Why Vanessa? Why?” He was sobbing “ It’s my fault. I should never let you alone. I was weak and now I lost you. I killed you. Not now, but months ago when I couldn’t stay by you side. I’m so sorry, sweet girl. You were so pure, so perfect and so strong. The only light I had in my life, was you. If I could turn back time… I love you, Vanessa. With all my heart…”

Ethan kissed Vanessa’s face. Stood up, took her in his arm and looked to the sky. The fog was fading

“God, if You are looking at me now, please take her with you, protect her. I coundn’t do this here, I failed. But, I’m begging you Father, keep her with you. One day I hope see her again. And even if that never happen, tell her how much I love her.”

And he walked with her through the door..


End file.
